Program Summary/Abstract The overall goals of the Mayo Clinic Breast SPORE are to identify significant and innovative SPORE Research Projects; identify Developmental Research Projects with the greatest potential for advancing to full SPORE Research Projects; through the Career Development Program, identify scientists with the greatest potential for developing independent translational research programs and advancing to future leadership positions in the SPORE; and finally, to maximize collaborations with other SPOREs (breast and other organ-based) and other NIH- funded instruments both intra- and extra-murally. The Administrative Core has facilitated progress toward these goals by serving as the organizational hub of the Mayo Breast SPORE during Years 1-10 of funding. During the next funding period (Years 11-15), it will continue to provide organizational and communications support for the SPORE leadership, research projects, scientific cores and developmental programs [Developmental Research Program (DRP) and Career Enhancement Program (CEP)]. Specifically, the Administrative Core will: (1) Maximize breast cancer translational research through provision of leadership and oversight of the SPORE Research Projects and Cores; 2) Facilitate the activities of the SPORE Executive Committee through organization of meetings and development of materials related to oversight and programmatic development; 3) Organize meetings of the SPORE Advocacy Advisory Committee; 4) Organize meetings of the SPORE Internal Scientific Advisory Committee; 5) Organize meetings of the SPORE External Advisory Committee, 6) Provide administrative support to the Director of the Developmental Research Program 7) Provide administrative support to the Director of the Career Development Program; 8) Organize monthly SPORE scientific meetings, 9) Organize monthly SPORE Key Personnel Meetings, 10) Organize twice- monthly SPORE Operations Committee meetings; 11) Coordinate and facilitate investigator participation in NCI Translational Science Meetings as well as the Translational Breast Cancer Research Consortium; 12) Monitor, manage and coordinate fiscal activities of the SPORE program, 13) Serve as a liaison between the Breast SPORE, the National Cancer Institute, the Mayo Clinic Cancer Center (MCCC) and Mayo Clinic; 14) Identify and facilitate development of inter-breast SPORE collaborations, 15) Prepare reports relating to Breast SPORE activities, including annual Progress Reports and the competitive renewal application, and finally, 16) Coordination of visiting scientists.